Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to implementing a type of wager with a random winning condition.
Description of the Related Art
Betting on sports and other events is well known in the art. Typically, a player picks a predicted team he or she believes will win a game and places a wager at a casino sports book that that team will win, which will be paid at predetermined odds. Betting on a series or season outcome is also well known in the art. For example, before the baseball season begins, a player can place a proposition wager that his or her predicted team will win the World Series. Typically, such proposition wagers are placed before the season begins, although it is possible to place such a proposition wager after the series has begun. The payouts on such wagers can be determined either by professional odds-makers or “pari-mutuelly”, that is, they can be based on “supply and demand” so that the casino would ideally make a profit.
What is needed is a new wagering paradigm wherein payouts can be determined in a different manner than the standard determinations.